A Phoenix's Song
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted to know what was going on and get away from his relatives. He didn't expect a stranger to show up. Who is is, and why can he use magic on muggles without getting into trouble? Yugi Muto and his friends just went to find something ins a shady pub in London. They didn't expect to run into one of their own. Now, a new Prophecy has ruined their calm. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**"Ancient Egyptians"**

_"Parseltongue" _

"Spells"

"_Thoughts_"

\Hikari to Yami\

/Yami to Hikari/

**CHAPTER ONE: PART ONE**

**harry**

Harry Potter sighed as he closed the door to the Dursley household. His skin was pale, anemic skin to be precise, emerald green eyes, and black hair. He wore castoffs of his cousins, which made them five sizes too big. His eyes were hidden behind glasses that were overdue for an update. Most of his appearance gave him the look of innocence. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. He was just barely fifteen.

Currently he was really tired. Between the lack of nutritious food and a deficiency of folic acid intake, he was about ready to drop. How no one had noticed at school was amazing. Malnutrition was nothing new to him. He was forever stunted in his growth because of his abuse. His skin was pulled tight across his bones. He looked frail. His friends thought it was just that he took after his mother in his sizing. However, his mother was a good five-ten. His father six foot. Yet no one questioned why he was short, even if they knew his parents.

Harry yawned as he looked around himself. He had headed out to get away from Vernon and Marge. The two wouldn't stop hitting him with anything that they could. Vernon used his feet and Marge used what she could get her hands on. His face had a huge wound across his nose, and it was bent at an awkward angle. For once, he wished that he didn't have to stay. That he could get away. That he could be saved, and not be the savior.

However, that was nothing but a fairy-tale dream. That didn't happen in real life. People don't just appear out of nowhere and save strangers. They-

Harry flinched as he fell back away from the body he had collided with. His backside protested at the harsh treatment it received. Glancing up, Harry was ready to face one of Dudley's gang, or someone he once went to school with. His eyes met with unfamiliar ones.

He had mocha skin. His eyes, however, were the color of aquamarines, and he had raven-like black hair. He held himself proudly, and glared when a few passing teens snickered. He wore a black shirt, leather pants, and boots. His arms held an assortment of gold bands that matched his earring in his left ear. He wore a pair of golden belts that had a card deck case attached on it. His eyes had kohl around them, in a design you would be used to seeing on a pharaoh. It caused his eyes to stick out, but they had a sharp edge look to them, not an innocent one.

"Are you alright, little one?" The exotic foreign voice rolled from the man's mouth causing Harry to stare openly, trying to process the words. When he did he glared. He ignored the hand held out to him as he stood.

"I'm not little."

"Forgive me...young one? I am unused to English still. I mix up a few words. Are you alright?"

"Yes...?"

"Let me make it up to you. You like coffee?"

"You don't have to do that-"

"Ah, but I should have been paying attention and not looking at you like I'd seen a ghost. You remind me of a friend." Harry flinched, looking away. "Please?"

"Fine."

"My name is Phoenix. You are?"

"Harry." The older teen smiled, allowing the other to show the way to the nearest coffee shop. "How long have you been in Surrey? We don't get tourists often. At least, not in these parts. The last foreign family here was the Bakura family, and they have gone. Have been for a long time. I think I was five the last time I saw Ryo."

"Ryo Bakura? Hmm, I know of Thief King Bakura from back home, however I do not think they are the same person."

"Ryo was too kind to be a thief." Harry smiled as they entered the shop. However, when whispers started he flinched.

"Why are you here, freak?" An oily voice asked. Harry looked up with a defiant look at his cousin's best friend, Piers.

"None of your business, pig."

"Aw, did I screw up your date? Is that why you're here? You're on a date, faggot?"

"And if I am his date? You really shouldn't challenge those stronger than you." Phoenix growled, stopping Harry from trying to fight back. "Play a game with me, boy."

"Phoenix, now isn't-"

"Fine, what do I win, when I win?"

"I wouldn't be too sure that I was going to win if I were you. Harry, here, will chose a number between zero and ten. We guess as close as possible. No cheating, and you cannot hurt Harry."

"Fine."

"Lets play a shadow game!" The area around them was surrounded by a black light, purples and blues leaking through. The feeling of the area reminded Harry of the dementors.

"W-w-where are we?" Harry whispered, "I don't like it."

"The Shadow Realm." Phoenix wrapped a hand around Harry's. "Pick a number, Harry." Harry did as told, closing his eyes as his breathing quickened. "My number is seven."

"Zero."

"I picked ten." Piers let out a cry of outrage, and leaped at Harry. Phoenix got in the way, pointing his finger right at Piers's head.

"Penalty Game. Mind Crush." Piers crumpled as the world returned to normal.

"What did you do?" Harry hissed, rushing to the boy's side. "He's completely comatosed!"

"Relax kid, the EMTs are on their way." A man said, kneeling beside the distraught wizard.

"..." Harry didn't reply, but turned, grabbed Phoenix and dragged him to an empty alleyway. "What the hell did you do?" Demanded the teen, hand clenched on the taller boy's collar.

"He'll be fine. He's just reliving every wrong he has ever done, suffering from the victim's view. He'll be a changed man when he is done. It was appropriate to do so. He has trespassed on many souls. Hurt many people."

"That doesn't matter! I don't care what happens to the bastard! You used magic on a muggle! You're going to be in so much trouble!" However as minutes passed, no owl arrived. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Phoenix. I was born and raised in Egypt. I am seventeen years old." Phoenix paused. "At least, since I've been reborn. I am an old soul, Harry. A really old soul. I once ruled the Egyptian empire next to my brother, and then my cousin. I was an illegitimate child of my father's. Born from a harem woman. I never knew her, and the world didn't know of me. I was the only one that didn't forget completely why it was the pharaoh gave up his own name. My brother...he locked away shadow magic. The magic I just used. However, his Light half solved the puzzle he once possessed. It unleashed a paradox on the world. Shadow creatures appeared everywhere. A great evil was unleashed upon the world.

"I was reborn after and before that happened. I have the body of a seventeen year old, but I have only been alive for two years. This world...it's completely different than the one I knew. Showers, soft beds, pants, shirts, shoes, electricity, everything. No kings constantly fighting. Everyone is free to go as they please. Slaves are no more except a few third world countries. A whole new world half way around, _around,_ the world. The last I knew, the world was flat!"

"I guess it would be hard to adapt to this world coming from your time." Harry's hand relaxed, but didn't let go.

"I've been tracing my brother, Atem, since I've awoken. He and his light travel the world helping those who can control the shadows." Phoenix lifted an eyebrow, "are you going to let go?" Harry glared, hand tightening.

"I still don't trust you." With a smirk, Phoenix spun them so Harry was the one pinned to the wall, his hands on either side of the boy's head.

"And why should you? All my words could be lies. I could be just sprouting things off just to lead you to my bed." Harry flushed, green eyes wide. Blue ones sparkled. "The reason I'm even telling you this, is because you are my light. My other half. My yang. My pure half. The good side of me. The only one I couldn't live without. Back in Ancient Egypt, you didn't exist. The only reason I haven't gone made here, like there, is because I have you now." His last sentence was whispered in Harry's ear. The teen blushed, his breath catching.

"L-like Soulmates?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"Can you let go?" Whimpered Harry, eyes closing. "You're way too close. It scares me."

"Scares you? You've never been this close to anyone?"

"Even at my school dance last year, I kept a good distance away from her. I can't stand people in my personal space." Phoenix frown, blue eyes staring into green ones.

"I shouldn't be making you uncomfortable. All I can think of is keeping you close to protect you."

"Please."

"Not until you tell me why you can't stand me this close."

"Because...please just...I can't...don't make...not allowed..." Harry broke down, unable to explain it was because of his uncle. Phoenix pulled back, but didn't release Harry. "Let go."

"No. Harry, talk to me. Whatever makes you feel uncomfortable in my arms, it's bad. I can protect you."

"No one can protect me. I...gods why is it so hard to explain to you?"

"Do...do your protectors hurt you, Harry? Your parents?"

"They're dead. They wouldn't have ever hurt me. They loved me, cherished me."

"Who is hurting you, Harry. I'll put a stop to it. Get you away."

"No, no, no." Harry covered his face. "Why can't you just drop it?"

"Because I want to protect you! Don't you understand? The only reason I was able to be reborn, is because of you. If you die, I'll follow, either by going insane and seeing you where you are not, or I'll kill myself."

"You...you don't know me! How can you even say those things when-" Harry was cut off as Phoenix kissed him.

"Because you are my life now, Harry. My brother could appear before me any second now, and I wouldn't go to him."

"But family-"

"Harry, listen to me! Damn it!"

"I...it's just..." Harry broke down, leaning against the wall. "Let go, please."

"Harry-"

"I hear crying!" A girl yelled, and Phoenix flinched, pulling away in time for her to see nothing. "Oh, it's just you. Got another gang after you, freak?" Harry flinched once again, not taking the bait. "You should just go back to that juvie school already! No one likes you!" Phoenix growled, stepping in front of Harry.

"Back off! You have no right to call someone a freak! Or tell lies! I bet you're jealous of Harry."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of him?" Harry recognised her as Lisa, a girl from primary school.

"Maybe the fact that he is beautiful inside and out? That he looks more like a girl than you?"

"Phoenix!"

"It's true!"

"That's my cousin's girlfriend!" Harry covered his mouth with a wince as the girl sneered at him. "Please, we'll just leave! Don't cause any trouble for me!"

"Trouble for you? I'm defending you!"

"Then it's true? You really are a homo? That's rich! When Dudley said so, I didn't believe him! I guess with this before me now, it's true! Wait until I tell him! You'll be grounded within a day!" Harry paled.

"Please, Lisa, don't-"

"Don't? DON'T? Your boyfriend just called me fucking ugly!" Harry flinched.

"He isn't my boyfriend! I just met him, and he won't leave me alone!" Harry protested. "I can't control him!"

"Slut! You sleep with anyone, don't you?"

"I'm not a slut! Gods damn it all! Leave me alone!" With that, Harry ran. He made it to the park near his home, where he started to cry again. "Today isn't my day!"

* * *

Harry sighed as he and his cousin started walking home. Dudley was going on about his nightmares of the last year. Then things went dark and cold. His cousin froze as he pulled out his wand.

"Dudley, stay close until I can pinpoint where the things are. They're dementors, and they will steal your soul if they catch you. You won't be able to see them. Only wizards can." His cousin whimpered. As Harry's eyes adjusted, he spotted movement to his left. Spinning, his wand hand was caught by a tanned hand. "Phoenix!"

"Be quiet and still. Creatures of Orricalcum are around here."

"Creatures...you mean the dementors?" Harry demanded, then glared harder. "Why are you here? Have you been following me?"

"Shut up. The things are close." Harry watched as the older teen pulled something out of his pocket. "Swords of Revealing Lights!" The area was lit up by glowing swords the size of a mountain. Two dementors were caught in the center of the field. "Lets go."

"You used magic in front of a muggle again!"

"My magic is different! I've been studying since that day, not just keeping an eye on you. You sure do get into trouble a lot! Yesterday, did you know a group of men were following you home? Black clothing that covered their bodies, and white masks." Harry paled. "They were muttering about how to take you to their lord or something."

"Oh gods."

"Anyways, lets get you guys home. That spell won't last for much long, and the wards around your house are strong." Phoenix smirked, "just not strong against shadow magic."

"You-"

"I walked into your house no problem. I told your aunt that I was lost and needed to use a phone."

"But as long as you have no ill intentions against me or my family-"

"Oh, I have plenty against your 'family' but I want you safe." Dudley stiffened behind them. "Especially that uncle of yours."

"Why are you following me?"

"I've already told you that, Harry. I won't stop either."

"But-"

"Shh, we're being followed."

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Mrs. Figgs?" Harry stopped short, then glared, wand in his hand once again. "Who was my favorite cat?"

"Mr. Paws...very good, my boy. I'm going to kill Mundungus. It was his turn to watch you! I'm not capable of watching you by myself."

"You're a squib aren't you? I'm being watched?"

"Yes, on Dumbledore's orders."

"So that's who the people outside Harry's home are."

"And who are you?"

"Just a boy that is looking out for Harry."

"More like my stalker." Harry growled, "he won't leave me alone!"

"Come now, Harry, I can't do that! I've explained it already! We are tied together! If I even try to leave you alone for more than a few hours, it starts to hurt."

"I don't care!"

"You do too! Subconsciously we are connected!" Phoenix grabbed Harry's hand. /You can hear me, right?/

\What are you doing? How-?\

/We are connected. Our bond isn't deep enough to not have contact, you don't trust me enough for that./

\But-\

/Please Harry. I can't live without you. Like the mates of birds./

\We aren't-\

/My magic hums when you are around. Can't you feel it too?/

\Your magic reacts too?\ Harry frowned, having noticed when the boy was around his magic was almost humming. "Why is my magic almost purring because of you?" Mrs. Figgs gasped in shock.

"Harry dear, you have mate? Do you know how rare those are in the wizarding world?"

"Great another thing to make me a freak." Harry muttered, and only Phoenix heard. "So when can I get out of this place, Mrs. Figgs?"

"I'll owl Albus as soon as I get home. First, we need to get you inside the house."

"I agree. Those...dementors did you call them? They cannot enter your house. Those wards, they are strong." Harry snorted.

"But they can't make you leave me alone?"

"Oh, haha. I've explained myself to you. Now lets go."

"Who are you?" Demanded the old woman.

"Prince Phoenix. That is all you need to know."

"Phoenix, knock it off! She's a good person!"

"I'm on edge. I apologize, ma'am." They started walking to Harry's house. "I think I should stay with you until your ride arrives, Harry. Just to insure you are safe. That woman may be gone, but others are out to get you."

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself and my uncle away from me." Phoenix agreed, eyes locked with Harry. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Sorry, I just realised how hard it's going to be to keep from touching you."

"I meant kissing or something in that contexts. The connection is a good thing if someone shows up in the house and we need to be quiet." Phoenix smirked, and the four made it to Private Drive, where Dudley all but ran into the house whining about how the freak ruined his night out and did magic. Phoenix rolled his eyes, leading Harry inside.

"Do not listen to your son. Dementors attacked, and the two boys were lucky I was there to stop them." Petunia looked like she ate something sour. "Until Harry's escort arrives, I am to stay with him. I am his protector, and should you try to harm him, like you have been, there will be hell to pay." With that, Phoenix forced Harry upstairs after retrieving his things from under them. "You should probably start your summer homework."

* * *

A week later, they were outside Gringotts after getting money from Harry's vault. Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry go shopping before they went to Headquarters, whatever that meant. Harry allowed Phoenix to pick out clothes for him. It wasn't long into the trip that he felt shadow magic.

"Yo, old man, keep an eye out for someone with dark skin like me." He warned. Minutes later, Harry and him were apparated away, and to a deserted street, where a piece of paper was thrust at them.

"Read it." The tired man sighed, smiling at Harry. The teen smiled back, doing as told.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld place_

Looking up Harry handed the paper to Phoenix, who snorted, ripping it without reading. Remus shot him a surprised look.

"I have different magic than you, Mr. Lupin. I can see shadows, thus your wards do not work on me."

"But the house is unplottable."

"Nope. Not for me. I can see number 12 plain as daylight. Lets go in."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ancient Egyptians"**

_"Parseltongue" _

"Spells"

"_Thoughts_"

\Hikari to Yami\

/Yami to Hikari/

**CHAPTER ONE:PART TWO**

**yugi**

Yugi Muto sighed impatiently. At twenty-one you would think that things like this would stop happening to him. First solving the puzzle at fifteen, gaining friends, finding out about Yami, facing dark forces, having his soul ripped in half, facing Zorc, figuring out Yami's name is Atem, and saying good-bye. All within a year.

Now, he felt like laughing hysterically. Mou hitori no boku had returned. With his own body. He wasn't the only one, either, yami Bakura and Marik had returned as well. Only, they were going as Akefia and Mariku. The three had appeared before their hosts six months earlier. With Seto's help, they forged fake high school diplomas and had decided to help those who could use the shadows.

Currently, they were in a shady pub in London England waiting on Akefia. They were being stared at in disdain by the other occupants, but they continued to talk. They were used to getting dirty looks.

Yugi was wearing much like he had in his teen years, but without the coat and with black boots. His arms held black belt accessories, matching the collar around his neck. Connected to the ring was a thin, but strong, chain that held the millennium puzzle around his neck. His skin was the only normal thing about him. His eyes were bright amethysts, and his hair was star shaped, blond spiky bangs, black hair, and purple tips.

Atem wore a similar outfit, but with gold instead of buckles. He had enough jewelry to rival his time as a Pharaoh. He also wore a purple cloak. His hair was the same as Yugi's but with a few more blond streaks, and red instead of purple. His eyes were a deep crimson that stood out against his mocha skin.

Ryo was the palest of the group. His hair was snow white and fluffy. His skin was just as white. His eyes were a deep smoky quartz color. He was constantly correcting people that he had Leucism, not Albinism. He wore a blue polo shirt, blue jeans, and blue converses. He had a strip of blue around his neck. Connected to that, was a string that lead to the millennium ring.

Marik had dirty blond, almost brown, hair, mocha skin, and purple tourmaline eyes. He wore gold earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets all up to his wrists, a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes. His millennium rod was being twirled in his hands absentmindedly.

Mariku wore a sleeveless black shirt and khaki pants. He wears gold earrings, neckwear, armbands and bracelets up his wrists. His hair is spiked upwards and points in all directions, His eyes were a Chalcedony color, and he had deep mocha skin that all the yamis had.

Finally Akefia entered the pub. He looked like Ryo, but with darker skin and Rhodolite eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Mariku's, but with a black trench coat. His hair had a bit more spike to it then Ryo's but they could pass as twins.

Eyes were on him as he moved to the table. He leaned over Ryo, who smiled brightly up at him. Without hesitating, the Egyptian connected their lips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting מְאַהֵב."

"It's okay. Did you finish your business? Or did you just come for food?"

"Both. Also, I ran into someone who the shadows cling to. Protecting him. I've only seen that with you Hikaris, but I can't tell if he has a spirit clinging to him." The group frowned as the man ordered food. In no time they were eating. "I think he might be a reincarnation."

"That's no surprise." The three hikaris snorted. "We are reincarnations, after all."

"I still can't get over that Mariku was real in the ancient past." Muttered Atem, who got his friends to laugh. "My bodyguard tried to kill me!"

"Hey! I was confused!" Marik protested. The group laughed. "At times, I just want to try taking over the world just for old times sake."

"A killing rampage sounds like fun." Agreed the other yamis. The hikaris sighed, noticing everyone near them was staring at them in fear.

"Only if you can beat us in a duel." The three lights said, smirking when the men whined out a protest.

"Ah, don't you want to try taking back the king of games title?" Yugi teased, causing a few people to perk up.

"That's Yugi Muto." A girl whispered in awe. "I thought he was muggle!"

"Muggle-born then?"

"What did he mean by duel, Kayla?"

"It's a game that muggles play. Some call it Duel Monsters, others call it Dueling, then there are us in the Magical World that call it Monsters and Magic." Yugi looked at the group, frowning.

"It's rude to talk about someone when they are in hearing distance. Atem, I'm ready to go. I think you, Akefia, and Mariku can handle what he was talking about."

"Of course Aibou. We'll probably be home late."

"That's alright. Dinner will be in the fridge." Yugi kissed the older man's mouth softly. "See you tonight."

"Of course." Marik was yanked into Mariku's lap so the man could kiss him soundly.

"All the hot ones are taken." A girl groaned.

* * *

Once the three hikaris left, the yamis shared looks. The three sipped their drinks as Akefia informed them what was going on. They were talking too low for others to hear, and in ancient Egyptian.

"While I was following the kid protected from the shadows, an old man and rugged guy came up to me. They wanted me to leave the kid alone. Accused me of being with a dark lord. I corrected them of course, saying that I was a master thief, and spotted a potential. Freaked them out. I had to dodge a lot of neo-magic."

"Neo-magic? Is that what this feeling in this place is?" Mariku asked, frowning. "So what happened next?"

"I managed to get them into the shadows, and immobilize them. Once I did that, I told them they misunderstood what I was saying. That I meant he had a potential for Shadow Magic. That freaked them even more, causing to sprout off that Hari wasn't dark. I had to correct them _again_."

"And now what? Are they wanting us to teach him?"

"They said that they need a bodyguard at the school for him. The kid is a magnet just like any light. The dark lord guy wants him dead. Which is stupid! I mean, a light is an important person. Now that I'm sane I can see what Ryo means to me. If the kid's darkness finds out, the man is dead. Anyways, I told the old geezers that it's Hari's choice. Not mine. That I also had to talk to you guys. IF we decide to help, we are to return here, in three days."

"I think it is a good idea to help him. I'm sure the second Yugi hears about this, he will demand that we do so."

"Ryo and Marik too. So it's decide?"

"We'll help them."

* * *

Yugi groaned as he sat gingerly on the train seat in their private compartment. His whole backside hurt. Last night was the last time he went to a club with Atem. The man was so possessive and got jealous way too easily.

"Go to sleep, Aibou, we won't arrive at the school for a while."

"Tch...why did you have to drag us into it?" Seto Kaiba asked, Joey Wheeler's head in his lap.

"Because we were short two. We only had six, and there is four houses. You'll be going to Slytherin, Ryo and Bakura to Hufflepuff , Mariku and Marik to Ravenclaw, and we will be in Gryffindor. If there was another way, I would have taken it, however, you are the only ones that can use Shadow magic." Yugi said, pouting. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. You just better figure out how to fix my computer around this new magic." Yugi nodded, frowning.

"I don't get it. I mean, shadow magic doesn't bug computers. Why should neo-magic?"

"It's because it's life energy that they use." Marik said, flipping through a book. "It doesn't take any years away from your life unless you deplete your magic too much."

"That's horrible. Why do they use it then?" Ryo demanded.

"Because they don't remember how to use the shadows." The train jerked to a stop. "Time to get going." The second they exited the train, eyes were trained on them. The group proudly walked to where the wagons were, ignoring the creatures pulling them. That is, until they were inside.

"Those were Threstles. Only those that have seen death can see them." Mariku said, peering out the window.

"So, did we ever find out who the kid was? I don't remember?" Yugi asked, yawning.

"Harry Potter and Phoenix Yami. Got anything to tell us, Atem?"

"Wait, two of them?"

"Well, I was attracted to the tanned skinned one. The older one. The one that looks just like the other. The one who is taller. Oh, he had blue eyes and not green." Akefia snorted at Atem's dumbfounded look. "You know him?"

"That's impossible! Phoenix is _dead_."

"Just as dead as you and I? Or just as dead as a real person." Atem fell silent, breath leaving him.

"Gods, why was he reborn? He promised me he would be careful."

"Maybe he felt uneasy like we did." Akefia said, head resting in Ryo's lap. "I don't remember a Phoenix."

"He's my little half brother. After my mother died, the pharaoh refused to take another wife. He had a harem that was never ending. Phoenix was about four years younger than me. He was constantly sick when we were younger, and operated behind the scenes. He would help make plans, take care of the dying, and talk when those of the council needed it. The rest of the world had no idea of him."

"Dat sounds borin." Joey snorted, "'ow come he dinnit become phara?"

"Because he was better off being not known." Atem sighed, helping Yugi from the carriage. A man dressed in dark robes met them. "Professor Snape, I take it?"

"Mr. Yami, tell me, do you have a brother?"

"Yes. Phoenix."

"It seems that he is joining you in Gryffindor."

"Yes." Atem tilted his head. "Are they going to know about us being guards?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore believes the students should know they are being protected. Since there is eight of you, that means two to each house. Your partners are to not be kept from you."

"That's good. We get a bit crazy if we don't have contact." Mariku smirked. "And I'm not talking just hands."

"Thank you for that enlightening thought." The man sneered.

"What? I just thought you all should know that we aren't just partners but lovers."

"Mariku, you're not helping!" Marik whined.

"The wizarding world cares not for your preferences. There are potions to aid in male pregnancy after all." Yugi's eyes lit up.

"I can have a baby?" The man lifted an eyebrow. "What? We know nothing of this world."

"Yes, if you and your partner are both highly sexually active and have a strong enough bond, you are able to conceive. However, it has to be of pure love."

"So then soulmates works?" The man snorted.

"Soulmates are extremely rare. I highly doubt muggleborns such as your-"

"We have been blessed by Ra himself." Atem protested, "even with all our sins, faults, and failures, he has blessed us to become halves to a whole. My brother was resurrected by the same being."

"Resurrected?" The man demanded, eyes wide.

"Atem, Akefia, Mariku, and Phoenix are over three thousand years old. They were brought back because of the fact Marik, Ryo, and I nearly killed ourselves. I have no idea who Phoenix's other half is. He would resemble the boy though. I have no idea if the boy was suicidal or not."

"Potter...hasn't had the best life, but he isn't suicidal."

"Are you sure? He could be depressed and living behind a mask. I know I have, and I'm a very open person." Yugi sighed, eyes glancing at the moving pictures. "It doesn't matter the age. When you have lead a harsh life, which I'm sure he has, it's sometimes easier to try and kill yourself. Before I met Atem, I had only one friend and I was bullied. After Atem pass through the veil, I was devastated. Half my soul was missing, and my heart broken into a million pieces. My mask was what I was like with him around, but inside I was dying. I dropped it after my fifteenth life attempt."

"I'm known as a recluse. No one really noticed that I was drifting further away, other than Yugi. He knew exactly what was happening. The minute we figured out how we were feeling, we contacted Marik, concerned that he too was hurting and pulling away. Ishizu sent him to finish school out with us. We talked more than the rest of the dream team."

"I...I'm hyperactive, but when Mariku left, I was subdue, placant. It scared my sister and brother into sending me to a psychiatrist in this world. I knew about wizards since I was little. My sister has worked with goblins since she started to open pyramids to the public. Once the curses are broken, then the mundane people are let in."

"Mundane? You mean muggles?" With an eye roll, Marik nodded.

"You mentioned the name Potter. What is he like?"

"An arrogant brat."

"I highly doubt that." Yugi stated calmly. "Hikari's, or rather Light halves, do not know what it means to be arrogant. We do what we can to help people, we tend to try and do things by ourselves, and we are caring, if not a little naive and ignorant."

"Potter is anything but ignorant."

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked softly as they entered a nearly empty room with long tables. They were lead up to the top. "How much about his life does he know about? We are still learning of the shadows, and of this world. How long has he known about this world?"

"His whole life. Potter-"

"Are you sure? Have you asked him what he knows of this world?" A voice cleared to Severus's right, but the group ignored it. "Has he never stopped and stared in confusion at what someone or something?"

"Ahem!" The toad like woman all but growled. Akefia glared at her.

"Do not be rude. You have no right to try and act important, mortal." The woman sneered.

"You're not human."

"Wrong. I am just better than you. Respect that."

"Akefia!" Ryo warned, before looking at the woman. "I am sorry for my bonded. He is careless when addressing you neo users. I am Ryo Bakura. This is Akefia of the Thief Village. He is used to looking down on those weaker than ourselves."

"Weaker? Neo users? I am the under secretary of the minister!"

"Ma'am, please, it was no offense meant. Our magic is one of the oldest known. To most it is legend. Only those born with broken souls can use it." Yugi intervened, "it is a magic that is best used in partners. By one's self, you would go insane using it. My friends and I go around helping those who have it, to insure they are safe. Currently, we are assisting those in this school. One group per house."

"Who are you really? Some warriors for Dumbledore?" She snapped, eyes narrowed.

"No. We do not fight battles that are not our own. Should one of our own be included in a battle against you, well, you won't last long." Atem said with smugness.

"Atem, knock it off!" Yugi snapped. "You're on the couch for a week."

"Yugi-"

"No!"

"Aibou-"

"I said no! You are acting arrogant again, Pharaoh, and you know I hate that!"

"It's the shadow's nature!"

"I don't care! You know that I hate it, and you should try better when you are addressing an elder!"

"But-"

"The only time it is acceptable is when someone is posing a threat against one of us. You _know_ that."

"Excuse me." A stern looking woman said, eyes glaring. "I would like to start the sorting."

"Of course sensei." Yugi said, smiling brightly as he clamped a hand over Atem's mouth. The sorting went on, and the old man stood to start the feast. The food appeared and Akefia poked at some of the meat, before grinning and tossing it at Marik and Mariku.

"AKEFIA!" Marik screech, freezing as the meat slipped from his hair to his bare shoulder. "Geddit off! Geddit off!" Ryo shot his bonded a glare as he did as his friend begged.

"I cannot believe you, Akefia! Do you want to be on the couch as well?" The tanned version of himself paled.

"I'm sorry Marik." Eyes of multiple students were staring at them. Then a boy was before Atem, arms crossed with blue eyes glaring.

"Atem, do you know how hard it is to find you, brother dearest?" All talking in the hall paused.

"My sweet little brother has been searching for me? Whatever for?"

"Cut the crap. You know that you were the only person I trusted. You still are, except for Harry. So tell me, why in Apep's name did you not contact me when Ishizu called you?"

"Because I lost that phone." Atem admitted with a wince, "if I had known, you know I would have came for you, Phoenix."

"I know. However, I am not mad at you." Phoenix kneeled, left foot forward. "I was brought back with a price, Atem. One I am not proud of."

"What is it, Phoenix. What have you done?"

"I'm not positive, Atem. That's the problem. I got a prophecy, that's it-"

-The one once thought defeated, shall rise again,  
Together with his new alli, peril shall begin.  
Two magicks intertwined,  
A power undefined.  
Light without Darkness  
Darkness without light  
Facing one that is Heartless  
Shall the Darkness find his light.  
Together they are better defined  
Trying to find that thinly crossed heart lined.  
One native to his land, one foreign,  
Bringing hope to those lying within.-

"-that's all I know." A boy, extremely pale, walked up, kneeling beside his look alike. His emerald eyes staring worriedly as a hand rested on Phoenix's shoulder.

"Phoenix, it's not your fault. The gods wouldn't have let you back if we couldn't do this." Atem said softly, standing to crouch before the couple. "Introduce me to your other half?"

"His name is Harry, brother. Harry, son of James and heir to the Potter, Black, and Slytherin families." The toad like woman stood to interrupt.

"Do not speak, commoner." Seto snapped, glaring. "This is a sacred right of the Shadows. To introduce a light, a new found light, in front of a crowd."

"Harry, you are the one being targeted by that Dark Lord, Voldemort, is it?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." The man chuckled.

"Please, as you will be bonded with my brother, you may call me Atem. We will be family, after all." Atem hesitated feeling a bit of darkness coming from the boy. "You have a fractured soul residing alongside yours."

"Fractured soul?"

"I believe Ra once called them Horcruxes?"

* * *

**Go to my profile for the eye colors.**

**My Yankee talk is a no go. Do not need to criticize it! I may be from america, but I'm still across the nation from them.**

**מְאַהֵב Hebrew for lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay, as suggested, I'm dropping the accent of Joey's speech. I am also sorry for the delay. I haven't had the internet for a long time. I hope you like it.**

**"Ancient Egyptians"**

_"Parseltongue"_

"Spells"

"_Thoughts_"

\Hikari to Yami\

/Yami to Hikari/

**CHAPTER ONE:PART THREE  
****Harry**

Harry sighed as he was bombarded with questions from his fellow Gryffindors about what had happened the night before. They had at least waited until lunch before questioning him, however it still annoyed him. Phoenix wasn't doing much better.

In fact, the shadow user was about to snap.

"Look, it was by pure chance that Phoenix and I met. The second I bumped into him, he knew who I'd be to him. I'm still not comfortable with him, but it's getting easier. The guy is clingy."

"Hey! I'm not that bad, Harry!"

"And I'm a puffer-skien." Harry taunted back, holding up his limp hand that was held tightly in Phoenix's hand. Girls giggled as boys started to tease them.

"Freddy, our little tyke is growing up way too fast!" George whined to his twin brother.

"Georgie, it's just horrible! He'll be corrupted!"

"We must steal him away again!" The twins grabbed an arm each, tugging him away from Phoenix.

"Guys-!" Phoenix watched with a slack jaw as the twins dragged his other half away.

"What just happened? Where are they taking him?" He asked Ron, who gave a helpless shrug.

"He'll be on time for his first class. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY! How would you feel if you could feel the started and slightly afraid emotions of Hermione when she is taken somewhere she doesn't want to go?"

"Phoenix!" The bark had the teen looking at his brother sheepishly. "You're bonded will be fine."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, "how are they bonded? Normal bonds have to go through steps." She pulled a quill, ink and parchment from nowhere.

"Because they were bonded at the beginning of time. Their soul used to be whole, but were separated at one point. The same thing happens with twins. However, when one dies first, the next time they are born, they will be lovers, not twins. It will never return to a twin bond. That is why Soulmates are rare. Sometimes, the mate isn't born until years later. Only those blessed by a god or goddess may come back to search for them."

"Oh, I understand." She said, placing away her things. "Thank you, Mr. Yami. Come on Phoenix, I'll get you to the Transfiguration classroom." Harry appeared just in time to sit down before class started. He was slightly pissed off, making everyone be on edge. At the end of the class, Hermione turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, besides the fact I'm going to kill Ronald's whole family because of the twins."

"OI!" The redhead protested, "why the whole family? It's the twins that have you mad."

"Because, Ronald, you are just as responsible, as is Ginny, and the others had a hand in raising them." Ron groaned, banging his head as he sat down in the History room. Hermione snorted, looking for her quill. "It's in your hair, Hermione."

"Thanks, Harry." Harry zoned out as Binns started to talk, along with most of his classmates. Phoenix was in awe over the Goblin Wars. He and Hermione were the only ones still awake. He knew that Harry would pay attention if it wasn't in a monotone voice, but a ghost couldn't help it sometimes.

By the end of the class, Phoenix and Hermione were in deep discussion over the class. Harry stared at him dazedly with a smile. Phoenix couldn't help, but smile back as he pulled the tired boy along. Upon reaching Transfiguration, Harry was wide awake.

* * *

By the time the day ended, Harry was pondering the prophecy that Phoenix was a part of. It was currently written before him. They were currently in an abandoned classroom.

_The one once thought defeated, shall rise again,_  
_Together with his new alli, peril shall begin._  
_Two magicks intertwined,_  
_A power undefined._  
_Light without Darkness_  
_Darkness without light_  
_Facing one that is Heartless_  
_Shall the Darkness find his light._  
_Together they are better defined_  
_Trying to find that thinly crossed heart lined._  
_One native to his land, one foreign,_  
_Bringing hope to those lying within_

_The one once thought defeated, shall rise again - enemy of Phoenix  
__Together with his new alli, peril shall begin - Voldemort and the enemy working together bringing destruction  
Two magicks intertwined - Harry's neo-magic and Phoenix's Shadow Magic  
A power undefined - their powers together would created something unseen before  
Light without Darkness, Darkness without light - Harry and Phoenix apart  
Facing one that is Heartless - Harry facing off with Voldemort  
Shall the Darkness find his light - Harry meeting Phoenix  
Together they are better defined - they work better together  
Trying to find that thinly crossed heart lined - they will fall in love  
One native to his land, one foreign - again Harry and Phoenix  
Bringing hope to those lying within - to help everyone they can survive the war, and give them the strength to fight_

"What is this?" Hermione asked, looking over the page. Yugi and Atem looked over it as well. "It is rather simple. The only question is, who is the enemy?"

"Zorc." Atem answered instantly. "That means that he also came back when Phoenix was reborn." Phoenix was pale, when Harry looked at him.

"I brought him back with me? Ra, what have I done?" Phoenix whispered, pulling Harry close, as if to protect him from an invisible enemy.

"Phoenix, ow." Harry said, moving the teen's hand from his side. "Gently. You have a strong grip."

"Sorry, Harry." The Egyptian pulled Harry onto his lap as he buried his face in the black hair.

"Whose Zorc?" Hermione asked softly, watching her friend squirming.

"He's a demon." Yugi said, closing his eyes as he shivered.

"Zorc Necrophades is a demon who inhabits the Shadow Realm. He nearly killed Akefia , as well as being the final villain we faced. Zorc Necrophades was born eons before the Millennium Items were created. He was summoned by Akhenaden, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3,000 years ago. When he was summoned by Akhenaden, he revealed to me that he was the one who manipulated Akhenaden to translating the Millennium Spellbook in order to be resurrected with the power of the newly made Millennium Items." Atem further explained.

"Zorc attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by Atem. Atem sacrificed his life by sealing himself within the Millennium Puzzle and Zorc within the Millennium Ring. Zorc later resurfaces when he possesses Ryou through the possessed soul of Akefia , wishing to obtain all seven Millennium Items in order to resurrect himself. Eventually, when Atem wished to regain his memories, Akefia turned the event into a shadow game played in the world of the pharaoh's memories, giving him a second chance to destroy the world. In this second face-off, the Pharaoh was able to destroy Zorc by combining the Egyptian Gods into The Creator God of Light, Horakhty. Before confronting Atem, Zorc had already defeated Exodia, the individual Egyptian God monsters, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This made him seem invincible until he was destroyed by Horakhty." Yugi finished.

"Wow." Hermione whispered in awed horror. "Almost as bad as our years, Harry."

"What Happened?"

"Malfoy tricked Ron and me, we were joined by Neville and Hermione Granger, into a midnight excursion, we accidentally entered a forbidden corridor and found a huge three-headed dog. We got away, but Hermione noticed that the dog was standing over a trap-door. I decided that the monster was guarding the package Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts a few months back. After Ron criticized Hermione's ostentatious proficiency in Charms, she hid in the girls' toilet, crying. At the Halloween Night dinner,Professor Quirrell reports that a troll had entered the dungeons. While everyone returned to the dormitories, we, Ron and I, rushed to warn Hermione. The troll cornered Hermione in the toilet but we saved her. Afterwards, Hermione took the blame for the battle, and became a great friend."

"The evening before Harry's first Quidditch match, he saw Snape receiving medical attention from Filch for a bite on his leg caused by the three-headed dog. During the game, Harry's broomstick went out of control, endangering his life, and Hermione noticed that Snape is staring at Harry and muttering. She dashed over to the Professors' stand, knocking over Professor Quirrell in her haste, and set fire to Snape's robe. Harry regained control of his broomstick and catches the Golden Snitch, winning the game for Gryffindor. Hagrid refused to believe that Snape was responsible for Harry's danger, but let slip that he bought the three-headed dog and that the monster was guarding a secret that belonged to Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Harry and the Weasleys stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, and one of Harry's presents, from an anonymous donor, was an Invisibility Cloak owned by his father. Harry used the Cloak to search the library's Restricted Section for information about the mysterious Flamel, and he happened to find a room containing the Mirror of Erised, which showed him his parents. Harry became addicted to the Mirror's visions until he was rescued by Professor Dumbledore, who explained that it only shows the viewer what he most desperately longs for."

"When everyone returned for the next term, Malfoy played a prank on Neville, and Harry cheered Neville up with a chocolate frog. The collectible card wrapped with the sweet identified Flamel as an alchemist. Hermione soon found him to be a 665-year-old man who possessed the only known Philosopher's Stone, from which an elixir of life could be extracted. A few days later, Harry noticed Snape sneaking towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. There he half-heard a furtive conversation about the Philosopher's Stone between Snape and Quirrell. Harry concluded that Snape was trying to steal the Stone and Quirrell had helped prepare a series of defenses for it, which was an almost fatal mistake."

"We discovered that Hagrid was raising a baby dragon, which is against wizard law by the way, and we arranged to smuggle it out of the country around midnight. Malfoy, hoping to get us into trouble, told Professor McGonagall. Although the dragon is safely away, we were caught outside of our dormitory. Harry, I, Malfoy, and Neville (who, tried to stop us after hearing what Draco had been saying, had been caught by McGonagall as well) were punished by helping Hagrid to rescue a badly injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. We split into two parties, and Harry and Malfoy found the unicorn dead, surrounded by its blood. A hooded figure crawled to the corpse and drank the blood, then moved towards Harry, who was knocked out by an agonizing pain in his scar. When Harry regained consciousness, the hooded figure was gone and a centaur, Firenze, offered to give him a ride back to the school. The centaur told Harry that drinking a unicorn's blood will save the life of a mortally injured person, but at the price of having a cursed life from that moment on. Firenze suggested Voldemort drank the unicorn's blood to gain enough strength to make the elixir of life from the Philosopher's Stone, and regain full health by drinking that."

"A few weeks later, I learned from Hagrid that the dragon egg was given to him by a hooded stranger who had asked him how to get past the three-headed dog, Fluffy was his name, which Hagrid had admitted was easy – music sends it to sleep. Realizing that one of the Philosopher's Stone's defenses was no longer secure, I wanted to inform Professor Dumbledore, only to find that the headmaster had just left for a meeting in London. I figured that Snape faked the message that called Dumbledore away and would try to steal the Stone that night. Covered by the Invisibility Cloak, Ron, Hermione and I went to Fluffy's chamber, where I sent the beast to sleep by playing a flute. After lifting the trap-door, we encountered a series of obstacles, each of which required special skills possessed by one of the us, and one of which required Ron to sacrifice himself in a game of wizard's chess.

"In the final room, I was now alone, and found Quirrell rather than Snape. Quirrell admitted that he let in the troll and that he tried to kill me during the first Quidditch match. Snape had been trying to protect me all along. Quirrell served Voldemort, and, after failing to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, allowed his master to possess him in order to improve their chances of success. However, the only other object in the room was the Mirror of Erised, and Quirrell couldn't see any sign of the Stone. At Voldemort's bidding, Quirrell forced me to stand in front of the Mirror. I felt the Stone drop into my pocket, and tried to stall. Quirrell removed his turban, revealing the face of Voldemort on the back of his head. Voldemort/Quirrell tried to grab the Stone from me, but simply touching me caused Quirrell's flesh to burn.

"After further struggles, I passed out. I awoke up in the school hospital, where Professor Dumbledore told me that I survived because my mother sacrificed her life to protect me, and Voldemort could not understand the power of such love. Voldemort left Quirrell to die and was likely to return by some other means. The Stone had been destroyed."

"Wait, that was just first year?" Demanded Akefia . Harry nodded.

"Second year gets worse!" Hermione whined. "When they arrived, Harry and Ron couldn't get through the secret entrance to Platform 9 ¾, so they decided to fly the Weasley's car to Hogwarts instead. Things got dangerous when Ron lost control of the car, and it fell from the sky into the Whomping Willow (a tree that attacks anyone who approaches it). Surprisingly, Ron and Harry escaped from it. But the next day, Ron received a Howler, from his mother, Molly Weasley, that threatened to bring him home if he 'puts a toe out of line'."

"Lockhart turned out to be an incompetent teacher, more concerned with personal celebrity than teaching." Ron ignored the glare he got from Hermione, "on Halloween, Mrs. Norris, a cat belonging to Filch, was found turned to stone. On a nearby wall, scrawled in blood, appeared a message: "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." Harry, Hermione, and I discovered that one of Hogwarts' founders, Salazar Slytherin, secretly built the Chamber of Secrets, which was rumoured to contain a monster that only Slytherin's heir can directly control."

"Suspecting that Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin, Hermione made the Polyjuice Potion, a brew that takes a month to concoct, but will allow the drinker, for a period of time, to look like someone else. Our makeshift laboratory was in a bathroom haunted by the ghost of Moaning Myrtle."

"During a game of Quidditch, Harry's arm was broken by a rogue Bludger, although he still caught the snitch to win the game. Lockhart volunteered to heal the broken bones, but removed them instead. That night, as Harry laid, mending in his hospital bed, Dobby appeared and admitted responsibility for the platform incident and the rogue Bludger and begged Harry to leave Hogwarts, insisting that he was in grave-even mortal-danger. Soon after, a first year student, Colin Creevey, was attacked and petrified."

"During the first meeting of his new dueling club, Harry dueled with Malfoy, who cast a spell in form of a snake that tried to attack a student, Justin Finch-Fletchley. In his effort to stop it, Harry unwittingly spoke Parseltongue. The sudden appearance of this ability-also possessed by Salazar Slytherin-shocked everyone, since it suggested that Harry might have been Slytherin's heir. Harry came under further suspicion when he stumbled upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick."

"At Christmas, Harry and I used the finished Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves as Draco's stupid friends Crabbe and Goyle. We discovered that Draco wasn't the heir of Slytherin, and that the Chamber was opened fifty years before."

"After a few quiet months, I found a diary in a Myrtle's bathroom, which had flooded. I writes in the diary, which responded by displaying the name "Tom Riddle," a boy who, 50 years before, accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets. Some time later, My room was ransacked and the diary stolen. Hermione, and a Ravenclaw girl, Penelope Clearwater, are petrified as well. Ron and I intended to question Hagrid, but before we could, he was accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets again, and was sentenced to Azkaban prison. Before Hagrid was led away, he secretly instructed the us to "follow the spiders" into the Forbidden Forest. There we encountered Aragog who told us the monster who killed the girl 50 years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid was innocent. We escaped the colony of giant spiders, who are instructed by Aragog, wanted to eat us. We also realized that the girl Aragog referred to must have been Moaning Myrtle."

"Harry and I learned from a piece of paper, which Hermione had been holding when she was attacked, that the monster was a Basilisk, a giant snake that kills those who look it in the eye, and later discovered the entrance to the Chamber in Myrtle's bathroom. Harry opened the Chamber by speaking Parseltongue. We had brought Lockhart with us, whom we had caught trying to run away from Hogwarts. He stole my wand and attempted a memory charm on us, revealing that he was actually a fraud whose "great accomplishments" were stories he'd stolen from other wizards whose memories he then erased. He admitted that the memory charm was the only one which he could do right. As he prepared to erase our memories, my broken wand backfired the spell at Lockhart, knocking him down and erasing all of his memory. Harry was forced to go on alone after a cave-in caused by Lockhart's stupidity."

"Inside the chamber, I found Ginny's unconscious body, as well as the almost-physical form of Riddle, who revealed that Ginny had been communicating to him by writing in his diary, allowing him to possess her and have her set the Basilisk on the Muggleborns. Ginny had realized that the diary was not what it seemed and tried to dispose of it in Myrtle's bathroom, but taken it back when she saw me with it, afraid that her crimes would be revealed. Riddle then forced Ginny to enter the Chamber, in order to lure me down there, and by possessing Ginny's soul, began to take physical form. Riddle revealed that his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was an anagram for _I am Lord Voldemort._

"Riddle then summoned the Basilisk and ordered it to attack me. Just when it seems I would be killed, Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, appeared and blinded the Basilisk. Fawkes carried the school Sorting Hat, from which I drew the Sword of Gryffindor, and killed the Basilisk, but one of its fangs pierced my arm. I was saved by Fawkes's healing tears. I then stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang, defeating Riddle and saving Ginny. We reunited with Ron and Lockhart, to get back to the school, where Ginny was reunited with her parents, and Ron and I were commended by Dumbledore. In the aftermath, I accused the school governor, Lucius Malfoy, of putting the journal in Ginny's cauldron and tricked him into freeing Dobby."

"Holy shit." Mariku cried, wide eyed. Harry looked at them in confusion.

"When did you get here?"

"In the middle of your first year. We brought snacks!" Marik yelled, grinning. Everyone was given a different assortment of fruit. "So, next year?"

"Our next year begins with Harry back at the Dursleys, where he sees on Muggle television, that a prisoner named 'Black' had escaped. Harry inflated his unlce's sister, Marge when she came to visit. This lead to his running away and getting picked up by the Knight Bus. He traveled to Diagon Alley, where he met Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, who asked Harry to stay in Diagon Alley for the remaining two weeks before the start of the school year at Hogwarts."

"The night before we were to leave for Hogwarts, Harry learned that the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black, was a convicted murderer, and it was believed that he wanted to kill Harry. On the way to Hogwarts, a Dementor boarded the train, causing Harry to faint, but he was helped by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron, and I learned that the Dementors would be patrolling the school in an attempt to protect Harry from Black. At Hogwarts, Harry had several problems with the Dementors, including an episode at a Quidditch match, during which he fainted and fell off his broomstick from around 50 feet in the air. His broom was smashed by the Whomping Willow. Working with Harry outside class, Lupin taught him the Patronus Charm to repel Dementors."

"Ron and Hermione's friendship suffered when Ron believed that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, ate his rat, Scabbers. At Christmas, Harry received a mysterious present, a late-model Firebolt broom. Fearing it might have been cursed, Hermione reported the gift to Professor McGonagall, which lead to bad feelings between her, Ron and me. On an illegal visit to the village of Hogsmeade (thanks to The Marauder's Map, given to him by Fred Weasley and George Weasley), I overheard some of my teachers talking with Fudge about Black, saying that Black betrayed my parents, giving Voldemort access to their house, and that he killed thirteen Muggles and his friend Peter Pettigrew."

"Ron, Harry, and I joined the effort to save Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak, from being executed for attacking Malfoy, after Draco provoked him. Ron then found Scabbers, but, after hearing the fall of the Buckbeak's execution axe, the rat escaped again. Ron chased Scabbers, only to be attacked by a big black dog, which Harry had seen twice before. The dog dragged Ron through a tunnel under the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack. Harry and I followed, and there was a brief stand off when we found Ron and Sirius, who had transformed from the dog. Lupin entered , and they explain the situation to us: Remus is a werewolf, which led to his friends James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew becoming animagi. Lupin explained that Scabbers was actually Pettigrew in his animal form; he had been hiding from Black, whom he had framed for the murders of Harry's parents and the thirteen Muggles. Snape appeared and was promptly knocked unconscious. Harry stopped Remus and Black killing Pettigrew, as he felt his father wouldn't have wanted it. As we move back toward Hogwarts, Remus turned into a werewolf, because he failed to take the potion Snape gave him to prevent transforming. Pettigrew escaped again, but Black prevents Remus, in his werewolf form, from attacking the others. Some Dementors approached, and the we lost consciousness."

"When we wake up in the hospital, Ron, Hermione. and I were told that Black has been sentenced to receive the Dementor's kiss, which removes the soul of the recipient. Dumbledore advised Hermione and me to use Hermione's time-turner, a device she had been using to double-up on classes. This permitted us to save Buckbeak, who carried Black away to safety. I then returned to the Dursleys' for the summer."

"Please tell me nothing happened your fourth year." Phoenix begged. "My heart can't take much more!"

"Sorry, Phoenix." Harry murmured. "My fourth has been my worst so far. I saw Frank Bryce being killed by Lord Voldemort in a vision, and was awoken by my scar hurting. The Weasleys then took Hermoine and me to the Quidditch World Cup, to watch Ireland vs Bulgaria, with Ireland emerging victorious. Afterwards, Voldermort's followers destroyed tents, and the Dark Mark got fired into the sky, which lead to panic: it was the first time the sign has been seen in 13 years. Winky, Barty Crouch Senior's house elf, was blamed for casting the Mark because she was found holding my lost wand."

"At Hogwarts, we were told that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody would be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year, and Hogwarts would host the Triwizard Tournament, starting in October at the opening feast. However, Professor Dumbledore announced that only those over 17—the age of majority in the wizarding world—would be allowed to enter. At Halloween, the Goblet of Fire picked Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy; Viktor Krum (who is on Bulgaria's Quidditch team) from Durmstrang Institute; and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts to compete in the tournament. However, after the goblet had given those three names, it additionally gave Harry's name, leading to indignation from everyone, but Harry was magically bound to compete. Ron felt jealous that Harry was once again in the limelight, and refused to speak to Harry, until after the first task."

"The first task of three tasks was to retrieve a golden egg, which would give a hint to the next task, from underneath a nesting dragon mother, as Hagrid revealed to Harry. At the task, Harry had to pass a Hungarian Horntail, which he did by summoning his Firebolt, and finished the task and tying for first with Krum. Gossipy reporter Rita Skeeter was, at the same time, writing scathing comments about those at Hogwarts, with those written about including: Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid and Madame Maxime."

"I then had to ask a partner to the Yule Ball. I had wanted to ask my crush Cho Chang, but Cedric beat me to it, so Ron and I asked Parvati and Padma Patil. Ron was shocked and jealous to see that Krum had asked Hermione to the ball."

"Harry told us that he knew how the golden egg he had won from the first task works, although he knew nothing except for a tip Cedric gave him. Finally acting on the tip, Harry took the egg to the prefects' bathroom, where Moaning Myrtle told him to listen to the egg, which normally only screeches loudly, underwater; there the words are understandable. Harry, learning that the task was to recover something he would "sorely miss", started looking for spells to help him breathe where the objects would be taken: underwater. However, by the morning of the task, Harry hadn't found a solution, but Dobby gave him some Gillyweed to give Harry gills. Harry completed the task, rescuing Ron from under the lake, and learned that he was tied with Cedric."

"A few days before the final task, Krum and I were talking when we saw Mr Crouch in the bushes, who seemed insane and told him to get Dumbledore. Leaving Krum with Crouch, I went to fetch Dumbledore, but returned to find Krum Stunned and Crouch gone.

"Harry learned numerous spells for the final task, which was a maze with beasts inside, and, at the event, went in with Cedric, as they were tied for first. When Harry and Cedric reached the cup, they agreed that they have helped each other, so they should take the cup at the same time. However, it turned out that the cup was a Portkey, and Harry and Cedric end up in a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric, and used Harry to resurrect Lord Voldemort."

"I escaped, and returned to Hogwarts to warn everyone. However, only a limited amount of people believed me, and many, including Fudge, didn't. I was then told that Moody was in fact, Barty Crouch Junior. He had escaped Azkaban, and had come to Hogwarts to use me to resurrect Voldermort. He had used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Moody. I once again returned home with the Dursleys."

"Have you seen a mind healer, Harry?" Marik asked softly, eyes sad. Harry snorted.

"I'm the boy-who-doesn't-know-how-to-die. I can't have problems. Even now, when everyone says I'm insane or crying out for help. If it gets out that I need a mind healer, then everything I've said would get discredited. I can't do that, Marik. If that happens, I'll be alone. I can't go back to being alone!"

"Shh." Phoenix soothed, running a hand through Harry's hair. "You will never be alone again, Harry." Harry buried his head into the tan teen's shirt, a sob escaping.

"It hurts, Phoenix. It hurts more than it should."

"You saw a friend die, and a madman rise from the dead. A man that killed your parents, and friend's of theirs." Phoenix sighed, kissing the messy hair. "I'm here for you, Harry. No one in this room will leave you."

"You got that right." Joey said.

"Harry, I would never abandon you." Hermione said, glancing at a sorrow filled Ron's face. "And I know Ron won't either. Not after what happened last year. You're family."

"She's right, Harry." Ron agreed. "You'll always have us."


End file.
